Independent Woman
by RedDwarfette
Summary: Harmony has only one thing on her mind: Xander Harris. Set during S4: BtVS Ep. The Initiative.


**Independent Woman **by RedDwarfette

Summary: Harmony has only one thing on her mind: Xander Harris. Set during BtVS Ep. _The Initiative_. S4. Rating: PG-13. Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, WB & UPN. Thanks: Spikendru, for laughing with me and not at me when reading this :)

Xander Harris was so mean. He was rude, a fashion victim and, and… a hair puller! In third grade he'd yanked her braids so hard after Cordelia made fun of Willow's tragic outfit. It took the combined strength of Jesse and Mrs. Rothschild to make him let go. And nothing had changed since.

Harmony stalked away from the Sunnydale University campus with only one thing on her mind: getting revenge on Spike, Xander, all men. Dumped, deserted and left for dead technically twice in the space of an hour in the cold dark night where any multi-tentacled thing could be lurking. Or a mugger. So maybe she could take one down in less than six seconds but hey, a little chivalry, puh-lease? The least Xander could have done was noticed her new hair style. Bastard, Harmony thought, smoothing the blonde strands.

No, be grateful. Imagine what could have happened if anyone important in the demon world had actually seen her with Harris. Harmony shuddered. The demon realm was High school all over again with way more tacky leather. Daysnavu or something. Now the 'in crowd' were called masters, the ex formerly-known-as-Blondie-Bear for one and the flock of losers were minions, like Travis and Spud. Her place was a little vague. Harmony liked to think of herself as more of a helper. Without her Cordelia wouldn't have had two May Queen titles to rub together. Who did they think made all those candies? Or gave her those free leg waxes? And lame-o Xander appreciated them both. Again, with the bastard.

Alright, _maybe_ he had some redeeming qualities. In a bizzaro, so _not_ her type kind of way. Not that Harmony would ever admit that to anyone. Living or dead. Even Jonathan, who used to be her best friend when she was five and still missed sometimes. After their last public meeting he'd looked like Kermit in _Muppets Take Manhattan _when the puppets leave and they all sing that song. But as daddy used to say; if you can't stand the heat don't set fire to the kitchen. At least that's what she thought he said. She had been checking out the cute fireman who came to their house at the time.

It was fine expected for gross Buffy to hang out with and date dorks like Xander; Cordelia Chase's inner clique couldn't. As if. Until Cordelia ran off and left them for the dweeb anyway. Then she caught him kissing Willow of all the socially flat-lined people! Huh, who knew? Purely in the interests of cataloguing qualities so as to easily recognise aforementioned dorks in the future, Harmony mentally listed Xanders, you know, good points.

Nice dark eyes, kinda like Johnny Depp. That wasn't too bad. Dark locks, a good thing considering her ex. Strong hands. She had noticed that when he grappled with her not twenty minutes ago. Fairly good body with a clean woodsy scent pressed up tight against her while he wussily tugged on her golden mane. But for the second time, so _not_ her type.

Xander Harris. Major ew. He was like a big weirdo geek-freak rolled into a single person. And he liked fruit roll ups too! One lunch period she watched him down four of them. Slow. Eyes closed. Taking his time to savour the artificial taste and licking his lips when he finished. Until Aura started talking about Christian's pool party, she had so been going to hurl.

'Hey babe, you looking for a good time?'

Harmony was abruptly jolted out of her contemplation by one of those _things_. Brown hair, baggy pants and one of those icky goatees. Men. Grr. And, rude much!

''Cause I got what you need right here.'

'Like hello, you're interrupting my _me_ time? Look, unless you have a pair of Manolo Blahniks, a backstage ticket to a Ricky Martin concert or a big juicy vein, leave me alone.' Harmony said looking at her nails. Damn, a chip!

'What the-?' the unfortunate man said.

Harmony rolled her eyes and slid into her vampire visage. It took three minutes for his simple existence to end. It took less than that for Harmony to forget he had ever existed at all.

Harmony continued walking towards the one place she felt in control; The Mall. Late night shopping always soothed those battered heart flings, strings? Whatever. But back to the subject. Wait, what was it again? Oh right, stupid Xander. So unfair. The sissy kicker. Even after she burnt all nameless's crap, her leg still hurt a little. Next time she saw him, she was going to take a bite out of him for sure. Maybe a couple. Varying in depth, place and suction. Tie him up so he couldn't escape too. That'll show him for being so, well, mean to her. And his girlfriend? Phfft. So gone.

How is it possible that even a loser like him could have someone. Harmony had seen him with that girl Andra, Anna? Horrible highlights, skinny arms and can we say **shallow**? Not as pretty as her either. That's it, no more men, she firmly decided. Be as the butterfly. Free, unencumbered and beautiful. Except for the limited life span. She'd hunt, she'd kill, and she'd wear tight suggestive clothing and hone her instincts. No more lying, heart-staking, messy haired, stupid men…

And what does Xander _see_ in that twig anyway? She was so much better looking than that Amanda girl. Harmony paused near _April Fools_ with only one thought one her mind.

She was alone for the first time in her life. Unlife. Whatever. No boyfriend, no friends, no master, no minions. A big, big vampire girl in a big, big harsh world.

Great, _now_ how am I gonna get to France?

The End


End file.
